


Tinder Date (P1)

by PhoenixCreates



Series: Klance One Shots (PhoenixCreates) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I dont know what to tag, M/M, One Shot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCreates/pseuds/PhoenixCreates
Summary: Lance was riding the city bus from home to work. It was a cloudy and rainy morning. He was scrolling though Tinder while on said bus. Lance only had a Tinder profile because Hunk and Pidge, his best friends, had dared him to use it and find at least one date on it. So far he has swiped left for 99% of people.





	Tinder Date (P1)

Lance was riding the city bus from home to work. It was a cloudy and rainy morning. He was scrolling though Tinder while on said bus. Lance only had a Tinder profile because Hunk and Pidge, his best friends, had dared him to use it and find at least one date on it. So far he has swiped left for 99% of people.

Keith was sitting at a bus stop outside of his apartment waiting for the bus to show up. He was going to go to the video store and rent out a movie to watch. Shiro, Keith's adopted older brother, had made a Tinder profile for Keith without him knowing. Shiro hated seeing his brother just sit at his apartment and not do anything but work, study, eat, and sleep. He never had any fun. Shiro has set him up with a couple girls before but they never worked out.

The bus had just arrived at Keith the bus stop Keith was at. He gathered up his things and went into the bus. It wasn't as crowded as it was in the afternoon so there were plenty of seats open.

Lance hadn't been paying attention. He was just shifting between the Tinder app and Facebook. He was watching a funny cat video at the moment. Once that was over he shifted back over to Tinder. Lance usually has girl's profiles to look at on Tinder but for some reason this one was a boy. He had dark raven colored hair in the style of a mullet. He wore a beanie that said 'I'm Weird. Deal with it.' and a black shirt that said 'Trying to Hard' with a red jacket over it. He had violet velvet looking eyes in the main picture. Lance had came out as bisexual but never really dated any guys before.

At this moment someone had bumped into Lances arm and he swiped left. He looked up, right into those same violet velvet eyes only seconds ago. "Oh quiznak! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" the guy said.

"O-oh... I-it's okay! You didn't mean to!" Lance thought for a moment. "Wait... you just said that.... Opps!" He shyly smiled up at the guy with rosy cheeks. There was a seat across the aisle from Lance. The guy sat down in it.

Keith turned over to the guy he had just bumped into, "M-my name is Keith."

"Name's Lance, nice to meet you Keith."   
They talked and talked never noticing when the bus stopped or began to move again. Eventually Lance had looked out the window and noticed they were almost to his stop.

"Oh, we're almost to my stop."

Keith looked out the window, "Hey! Mine too! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the video store. I work there."

"Oh my god! I was gonna go to the video store and rent a movie to watch!" Keith got excited.

"You're kidding!" Lance was getting excited as well.

"Nope! I love going to the video store! But I haven't gone in a while due to school and work."

"Oh, I was wondering why I hadn't seen you there."

They looked away from each other blushing. Keith was rubbing the back on his neck just at the nape out of nervousness. Lance was biting his lip out of nervousness. They were both nervous of asking the other out.

"Hey um... would you maybe... want to help me pick out a couple movies and come over to my place and watch them with me?" Keith asked blushing a bright red.

"Hey come here!" Lance told him.

"O-okay..."

He came over to Lance. Lance laced his arm over Keith's shoulders. Keith noticed Lance had opened up his Snapchat.

"Smile!" Lance said. He took the picture and captioned it: Bonding moment!

He saved it to Keith's memories, and put it on his story. Then added himself for Keith. He went into his memories clicked on the photo they just took and saved it to Keith's phone. Then put the picture as his contact photo.

"There. Our first photo together." Lance gave Keith his phone back. Keith blushed and smiled up at Lance. Lance took Keith's hand and walked over to the video store.

"I'm the one who's supposed to open the store today, so I'm gonna go in though the back get stuff started and meet you at the front door, okay?" Lance asked Keith.

"Y-Yeah!" Lance was about to walk behind the building, but not before he brought Keith's hand up to his lips and kisses it.


End file.
